


RULES

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Yoo Jeongyeon is a rich nobody and Myoui Mina, the Campus', richest quiet girl. What happens when Jeongyeon found the reason behind Mina's reputation?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nxxxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxxxs/gifts).



> Follow me on twitter @BunnyyTofuu ❤

"W-What are you d-doing?"

Jeongyeon was taken aback when the girl wearing a mask immediately straddled over her the moment they entered a VIP room reserved for guests.

It was her birthday but since she's just a nobody and even though she's rich, she don't have friends, she'll spend the day alone, which brings her to the club.

She doesn't even know why.

Maybe they just don't like her or maybe she just doesn't want socializing with other.

When she reached the club earlier, there were performances, lots of people gambling, whistling and having fun through.

She's sure that she's still sober but she doesn't know what came to her mind and paid money to be with a girl.

A girl whom she felt a strange feelings with.

So here they are, inside a VIP room.

"You want this, right? That's why you paid money to use me."

Leaning in and capturing Jeongyeon's lips, the latter had her eyes widen but soon found herself responding to the kiss with the same feeling.

Realizing what's happening, she pushed the girl hovering on top of her, both catching their own breaths.

Just when Jeongyeon was about to speak, she saw how tears started flowing down the girl's cheeks, making her flustered.

"Please... I'm begging you... just spare me..."

The girl sobbed and hugged Jeongyeon, the latter blinking continuously.

"Your voice... it sounds so familiar..."

Jeongyeon pushed the sobbing girl off of her, carefully taking off the mask covering her face, revealing a girl she didn't expect to see.

Not even in her wildest dreams to see this girl working in a club, getting paid and being laid and played by guys or maybe even girls.

"M-Mina?"

She asked in a low voice, the girl looking at her with wide eyes.

"Myoui Mina? The Campus' richest but quiet it girl? Working in a... in a club?"

Jeongyeon was completely lost and puzzled.

"Y-You know m-me?"

Mina was having hiccups due to sobbing.

"W-Wha— How? Why?"

Jeongyeon tried to ask in a soft and low manner but Mina being shocked upon having someone know her identity, immediately got off from stradling the older, walking backwards.

"N-No... please... pretend you didn't saw me... pretend this didn't ha—"

"NO. I need explanations."

"I don't even know who you are. Who are you to question me, huh?"

Jeongyeon frozed.

Right. I'm just a rich nobody. She thought.

Getting her leather jacket off her, she made Mina wear it to cover her body, the Penguin still confused on what's happening.

Opening the door of the VIP room, Jeongyeon carried Mina in a bridal manner, the latter gasping in shock.

"You don't fvcking belong here."

•••

Scrunching her face and groaning by the brightness the sunlight is giving, Mina rolled on the other side of the bed and covered her face, only to have her eyes shot wide open upon realizing what's happening.

She immediately sat up on the bed and looked around, she's definitely on someone's room.

Looking under the sheets covering her body, she found that she's already wearing comfortable clothes.

Oversized black hoodie paired with some grey track pants.

"You're awake..."

Mina was alarmed, looking up, she saw Jeongyeon entering the room, holding a tray with foods and drink on it.

"W-Wha– what did you do to me?"

"I brought you home here in my apartment, carried you all the way from the parking lot up 'til here, change your clothes but I swear I looked away, and let you sleep peacefully."

Jeongyeon placed down the tray of foods on the empty side of the bed, standing and leaving distance between Mina and her.

"I-Is this... is this your room? Where did you sleep then?"

"I slept on the couch."

Mina looked down, guilty feeling taking over her.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You could've just took advantage of me even though I beg you not to... you could've just left me there and—"

"I told you, you don't fvcking belong there."

The voice was cold and stern, making Mina felt shivers down her spine.

"You know about my identity... I'm sure you'll take it as a chance to expose me to every—"

"Never in my wildest dreams that I would do that."

Mina looked at her, puzzled, while Jeongyeon just gave her a blank look.

"Once you're done eating, I'm just downstairs. Freely pick clothes to change if you'll be taking a bath."

With that, Jeongyeon left.

I hope I can trust you... even though I don't know you... Mina said in her mind.

•••

"Earth to Mina."

Mina was startled when she was brought back to reality, Tzuyu's hands waving in front her face.

"W-What?"

"You've been spacing out often since last week, Mina... are you really okay? Do you want us to accompany you to the infirmary?"

"N-No... I'm fine. Just... just lack of sleep."

She gave her friends a reassuring smile which her friends didn't believed at first but soon just shake it off and changed the topic.

Not really bothering on listening to her friends' conversations, Mina blankly look around the cafeteria, only to froze on her spot upon seeing a certain carrying a tray of food and settling on one of the tables.

Without any second thoughts, Mina immediately stood up and walked towards where the girl's table was, even gaining her friends' attention.

"Mina, where are you going?!"

"Can I have your food?!"

Mina ignored her friends' shouts and proceeded to talk to Jeongyeon.

"Hey."

Jeongyeon looked up from munching her burger and fidgeting on her phone, only to see Mina in front her.

"Yeah?"

"I-I... I didn't had the chance to thank you before I left the time you... saved me."

"It's fine. You're welcome, I guess?"

"You said you wanted explanations, right? If you're still up for it, meet me in the parking lot after dismissal."

Before Jeongyeon could even respond, Mina had alreasy left, walking out the cafeteria, gazes from people there following her.

•••

Hearing the bell ring indicating that it's already dismissal, Mina and her group of friends gathered and walked together towards the parking lot.

Having fun chit chatting with some random stuffs, but Mina couldn't care less, her mind's floating, wondering if the girl would come and meet her.

I haven't even ask for her name yet... Mina thought.

"Hey, Mina... we're going to the mall... you coming?"

"I'll skip for now. I have some things to settle first."

"Ohh~ Our Minari's got a girl~~"

Mina looked behind her and saw Jeongyeon coming towards their way.

"Don't forget to introduce her to us, hmm? Bye, Minarii~"

She rolled her eyes and just watch her friends leave one by one.

"You came."

Jeongyeon just shrugged, keeping a straight face.

"Can I uhm... ask for your name first?"

"Jeongyeon."

"Thank you for saving me, Jeongyeon and uhm... so—"

Mina couldn't even finish her sentence when she was pulled by Jeongyeon, hugging her.

"W-Wha—"

"Hug me back. Someone's been staring at us since earlier. Faster!"

Panicking, Mina immediately wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's waist, hugging her back.

•••

"Are you sure that there was someone looking at us?"

"No. I just felt like hugging you."

Mina had her mouth agape.

They're now in her apartment as she invited the latter and said that it would be better to just talk there.

"So? Explanation?"

"Yeah, uhm... I was just forced to do that job–"

"Obviously."

"So, yeah. It all started by the time my parents disowned me as their daughter–"

"Why?"

"Because I was in a relationship with a girl and they don't want that. So, they disowned me, cut all my connections with them and even cutted all my allowance and card. Everything. So I was left alone, until I met this lady who took care of me, fed me, dressed me, and loved me. Or just so I thought. There was one time I asked her if she knows some jobs I could do to atleast pay her for taking care of me and she said yes, and that's where it all started. I worked in a club, I badly want to resign but I can't, knowing that the owner of it... was the one who took care of me and like... literally adopted me already."

Jeongyeon remained silent, still trying to absorb everything Mina had said.

"Is this apartment also owned by that lady?"

Mina nodded as an answer.

"Thank you for sparing me and not taking advantage of me, J-Jeongyeon... but even though, I still have to go back the—"

"You don't have to go back there again."

"No, I can't. I told you—"

"I resigned you there."

"W-What?"

"I told you that you don't fvcking belong there, right? Now, pack your things because you're moving in on my apartment."


	2. 2

"Hey... can we uhm... talk for a second?"

Jeongyeon stopped from munching her cookies and nodded, motioning Mina to seat on the kitchen counter which the latter complied.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you doing this? What have I done for you to save me? And... How? I mean, when I asked you before, you said that you did paid the lady some pretty high value of money just to get me out of there..."

"Why am I doing this? Because you don't belong there. And don't worry about the money, I got it."

"But I wanted to repay you... you uhm, t-took care of me, fed me, and even made me move here in your apartment, you won't even let me pay atleast half of the rent..."

"I don't need to pay the rent for this... this is mine, I bought it for myself and you don't have to repay me, just you're mere prescence is enough and just... just follow the rules I've set. That's it."

Rules.

2 rules Jeongyeon had set the time she stepped foot on her apartment.

1\. No invading with each other's privacy.

2\. Don't bring someone else home, atleast permitted by Jeongyeon.

"Who really are you?"

Mina squinted her eyes, holding Jeongyeon's chin and scanning her features.

"I'm Yoo Jeongyeon. The one who saved you–"

"And my girlfriend."

Jeongyeon frozed.

"W-What?"

"It's the least thing I could do to repay you."

And in a split of second, Mina had already closed the gaps between them, gently pressing her lips against Jeongyeon's.

•••

Three years.

Three years since Mina claimed Jeongyeon as hers and two years after they've finally graduated from their University.

A fight won't be missing in their relationship as both of them are short tempered but mostly, it's just Jeongyeon.

Just like today, Jeongyeon was once again treating her coldly as the latter was jealous of Mina's co-worker, Son Chaeyoung.

"Babe, how many times should I have to tell you that she's nothing for me?!"

"Really, Mina?! So hugging each other and then laughing right after is just nothing?!"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is like you've completely forgotten that you have a girlfriend, fetching you everyday as your shift ends."

•••

"Hey..."

Jeongyeon stopped on her tracks upon hearing a voice, looking up, she saw Mina freshly out from the bed, rubbing her eyes amd was still half asleep.

"Hey."

Jeongyeon gave her a light nod and tight smile before continuing what she was doing earlier, fixing her clothes.

"You didn't came home last night... you didn't even message me or what..."

"I did, remember?"

Mina looked at her with creased brows while Jeongyeon clapped and pretended to realised one thing.

"Oh, right. You didn't notice it because you're too busy fvcking with your Tiger Cub right in my own property! How great is that, hmm?"

Sarcasm hinted on the way she spoke, Jeongyeon shot the girl a glare before abruptly grabbing her things, shutting the door close behind her loudly that it completely woke Mina up, making her jump in shock.

– FLASHBACK –

Plastering a smile on her face, Jeongyeon happily made her way towards her apartment, holding a box of pizza and chicken and a small cake she bought from Mina's favourite bakery shop.

She wants to spend some time with Mina as she noticed that they're always fighting from time to time so she wants to spend time with her, it's Mina's birthday tomorrow anyways, so why not wait 'till the clock strikes twelve, right?

Opening the door with her free hand, she placed the foods on the table before running upstairs to call Mina, only to froze on her spot upon hearing something coming from Mina's room.

"M-Mina... ahh... ohh..."

Clenching her fists, Jeongyeon furiously went out, driving as fast as she could, not even knowing where would she go.

She just want to get out of there, away from them.

Away from the girl she loved and admired the most whom hurted her the most at the same time.

– END –

•••

Two weeks.

Two weeks of Mina finding Jeongyeon as the latter haven't gone home yet, even blocking her number.

Crying herself to sleep, she doesn't care if she haven't eaten yet.

She just want Jeongyeon to come back to her.

Hearing the apartment's door open, Mina immediately engulf the person in a hug, bursting out in tears upon smelling her familiar scent.

"Let go of me, Myoui."

"No... I won't let you go again... Never again... I'm sorry..."

Tiptoe-ing a little to match Jeongyeon's height, Mina tightened her hug even more, making Jeongyeon have no choice but to just carry the sobbing mess Penguin upstairs, carefully making her seat on the bed.

"Explain."

"I'm so–"

"I don't need your apology. What I need is an explanation."

Mina flinched on how cold and serious Jeongyeon's voice was.

Wiping her tears and clearing her throat, Mina started explaining everything.

"She said that it was her birthday that night, invited me along with our other co-workers to celebrate, I had no other choice as I was already dragged by them. I can assure you that I only had one shot and I have high tolerance in alcohol but I don't know what happened when my sight started to be blurry all of a sudden and the next thing I knew, we were already in my room and uhm... yeah."

"But seriously why here?! I told you not to bring someone else unless I approved you and... how did she knew that you live here?!"

"My I.D."

Jeongyeon mentally pacefalmed herself, calming herself down and processing everything.

"Please, Baby... come back to me now... I don't care if you'll treat me coldly or what. I'm willing to persuade you and earn your trust back again... please..."

Jeongyeon widened her eyes when Mina even kneeled down, tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

"Stand up, you don't have to kneel."

As soon as Mina stood up, she immediately wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's waist, hugging her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Not fully your fault, you were just victimized as well..."

"Will you come back to me now?"

"Not that fast, Myoui. You still have to gain my trust back."

Mina let go from the hug and faced her, admiring every feauture of her girlfriend, on how lucky she is that she have Jeongyeon.

Plastering a small smile, Mina slowly leaned in, locking their lips together.

"Make sure to follow my rules carefully to have me back again with you."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt given to me so I hope you guys like it...💞


End file.
